


the first one suffers, the second fights

by KinChan



Series: Writer's Month August 2019 [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Accents, Alternate Universe - Road Trip, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Gen, I Tried, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 05:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20222242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinChan/pseuds/KinChan
Summary: Sometimes he was asking himself how the hell he wasn't crazy by now.





	the first one suffers, the second fights

**Author's Note:**

> For Writer's Month Day 4: road trip

"An' you're sure you didn't take the wrong turn earlier?"

"Yeah, 'am sure. Didn't you see the sign? It said turn right, was just followin'."

"Well, but my navigation system says we should've continued straight on." 

"I don't care what your old friggin' device says. Tha' girl 's never even once led us in the right direction an' now you expect me to trust her? Hell no!"

"Ugh. Okay, fine, _fine_. The device is shut off. I won't open my mouth again, now let's see how far you'll come without my help, hn!"

In the most bored voice he had ever heared a radio show host use, a woman was announcing something he couldn't understand in a foreign language. But soon she was cut off by the ever reoccurring static white noise once more and none of the two seated in the front made a move to turn off the radio or at least the volume down. Considerate as ever.

He was certainly not amused by his two friends constant discussions, but since he had long learned how to deal with their banters -- ignoring them usually worked magic -- he huffed a frustrated sigh and turned his gaze back to the orange sky.

**Author's Note:**

> They might be in love, or they might hate each others guts. Who knows? (Certainly not I.)
> 
> Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
